<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Cravings by ladyofstardvst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895702">Sweet Cravings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofstardvst/pseuds/ladyofstardvst'>ladyofstardvst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>as lucifer fell, icarus rose [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, theres a storm on the horizon however, this is just nice and cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofstardvst/pseuds/ladyofstardvst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one of those "we told ourselves we wouldn't fall in love but oh no i think we just did' things. aka: it's the calm before the storm, you and nick have a lovely moment under the stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Scratch/Reader, nicholas scratch/mortal!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>as lucifer fell, icarus rose [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has been glaring at me unfinished for months, it was originally going to be my first nick scratch Thing ever, but that didn't happen, so! here we are! just something nice before their worlds come crashing down on them and things possibly go downhill.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He found you in the woods late one night.</p><p>You had made a small clearing your home under a deep velvet sky, waning moon glowing radiant above like a brilliant celestial spotlight. Lush green wildflowers lay around you darkened by shadow.</p><p>He knew you would be there, on a night so beautiful with constellations so bright and stark against the inky black above. You would never be confined to the drab interior of a shelter when you could be one with the universe in all it’s endless glory.</p><p>Some days, Nicholas Scratch thought you were a magic user in another life. You were drawn to the natural magic of the universe, had a knack for finding it when it was lost to most. You cherished it, the small, powerful creations you found during every waking moment.</p><p>It was something he irrevocably loved about you. His chest would swell with adoration when he saw you like this, so entranced with the world raw, loving it as it is, instead of what it may never be. Instead of trying to make it something it wasn’t.</p><p>“I know you’re there,” you said, voice quiet compared to the steady thrum of nocturnal creatures.</p><p>“Nothing ever gets passed you,” he said, settling down by your side. There was a small smile upon his lips, and your heart began to beat faster, and faster still.</p><p>“Of course not,” you watched him, watching you – always intense, always serene, always present. “A mortal has to learn fast, if they want to keep up with the magical.”</p><p>It was your turn to smile then, and Nick didn’t hide the grin that lit up his eyes. They reflected starlight right back into yours.</p><p>You had to look away from him; how beautiful he was, tousled and relaxed outside the confines of the Academy. You had to run your fingers through grass to ground yourself – there was absolutely no way you were going to fall for him, you kept telling yourself. You wouldn’t be visiting Greendale for very long.</p><p>A travel year was only a year, after all.</p><p>“You’re extraordinary,” he said, knowing exactly how to chip away at your resolve, brick by brick. He may not have known you long, but he was just as adaptable as you. He always found a way to steal the breath straight from your lungs.</p><p>He was a heartkiller in the flesh, and you knew you wouldn't be immune to his suave charm for eternity.</p><p>“And you’re relentless,” a roll of your eyes, a nudge to his shoulder. “But I won’t make you leave.”</p><p>Soft laughter filled the clearing, the moths in your stomach fluttered in a frenzy at the sound.</p><p>It tugged on your heart, how easy it was to be together, because his world bled crimson and swirled spells paved by a road that was his, and his alone. This world was made of arcane history and unshakable loyalty – there was no place for you here.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” he asked, soul bleeding through the barred cage of his heart. His words, sparks of fire incarnate.</p><p>“Yes,” you breathed.</p><p>The deep velvet sky swallowed you whole as his lips melted into yours, as the wings of destiny flew fast and light into the night without you attached to them. You were left skyrocketing closer, and closer still to the sun, closer than Icarus had ever come. . . but your fate would be no different.</p><p>This was the moment you had fallen from grace, and neither of you planned to stop it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>